Commercial marine radar systems are required to provide automated radar target detection and tracking of 100 targets (e.g., objects that have not been previously identified and/or charted) or more. The ability to discriminate between targets and fixed navigation objects is of great concern. It is particularly valuable to detect those targets that have, or appear to have, no apparent motion.